


A Jedi's Resolve

by Sulis57



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Coruscant, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Kiss, Jedi Knights, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Temple, Just do it already - Freeform, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obitine, Sexual Tension, Sexy Obi-Wan, Star Wars Love, Surprise Kissing, jedi order, this is the kiss you're looking for, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulis57/pseuds/Sulis57
Summary: Obi-Wan and Satine finally have a moment alone in her private chambers. Will Kenobi stand by his Jedi Code, or will old feelings for the Duchess force his resolve to crack?Takes place during Season 2 of The Clone Wars after episode 14, "Duchess of Mandalore."“How could I ask you to stay? How could I ask you to give up the Order that you loved so much?” She held her head high, her regal crown of hair emphasizing her stateliness. Her long thin nose was pink with emotion and she blinked through her tears, ignoring them as they streamed down her face. “Don’t you see that you are a paradox? I loved you as you were, and forcing you to leave the Jedi would have made you a different man.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all love Obi-Wan as much as I do. I'd love to hear what you think of the story. :-)

**Coruscant**

“How can you say that, after all these years, after everything we’ve been through? How can you still be so aloof and unfeeling?”

“I’m sorry I cannot be the man you want…” Obi-Wan suddenly bit off the end of his thought. He had never strayed so close to the edge. Satine was the only woman capable of confusing him, intoxicating him, blinding him. If he said any more he would not be able to stop himself. Best to keep things formal and detached.

Satine saw the hardness return to Obi-Wan’s eyes, the cold, hypocritical shroud all Jedi hid behind wrapped around him once more. How she hated the code that required servants of the Force to reject feeling, reject love and attachments. She had lived many years in aching conflict, desperately endeared to a man who could not or would not care for her. She must free herself. Satine could no longer bear to devote part of her heart to the boy she met on Mandalore, especially if her feelings were unrequited. That boy no longer existed; before her stood the general he had become, more fanatical and more committed to the Jedi ways than he had been fifteen years before.

Obi-Wan watched her turn away, tears rolling down her cheeks. Satine could never know the tempest that raged in his head, the constant turmoil of the past few weeks. He could hardly concentrate on his duties; his fellow Jedi masters had commented several times on his uncharacteristic lack of focus. His daily meditation was filled with conflict and confusion, half his mind telling him not to squander his last chance, the other half telling him not to abandon all he had fought for. A month ago he had been certain of his path, certain he had chosen his devotion well; then duty brought him back into Satine’s orbit and his certainty began to show cracks and fissures. He had tried distancing himself from her, though that proved difficult due to his mission’s requirements. More and more they were brought together by circumstances beyond their control. Now they stood on her balcony, the night sky paled by the city lights, the Jedi temple looming in the distance, a constant reminder that his duty awaited.

Suddenly she turned back to him, her eyes intense with anger. “You have given your life to this cause. You have been wounded, brutalized, captured, defeated. And all for what, Obi-Wan? Never have you tended your own needs, never have you followed your own heart’s desires. Always with you it is sacrifice, duty, honor.”

“Can you not say the same of yourself? Would you sacrifice your duty to follow some child’s errand?”

“A child’s errand? Is that what you call affection?”

“Please, Satine…” his eyes had become sad and tormented.

“No!” Anger burned in her. She had worn her heart on her sleeve too many years to allow his impassivity. “I will know your heart!”

“Why did you not ask me to stay?” he suddenly shouted, his voice uncharacteristically desperate. “You let me leave all those years ago. You didn’t say a word. You just stared at me with disgust in your eyes.”

Satine was silent as memories flooded her thoughts. They had been so young, Obi-Wan still just a Padawan. He had told her that his duty to her was over and he was being called to a new assignment. He had been shy and emotional. He told her he had no choice, that being a Jedi was all that mattered to him. His words had wounded her and the thought of him actively choosing the warrior’s path was abhorrent to her pacifism. She had stared at him in silence, unable to voice her anguish.

“How could I ask you to stay? How could I ask you to give up the Order that you loved so much?” She held her head high, her regal crown of hair emphasizing her stateliness. Her long thin nose was pink with emotion and she blinked through her tears, ignoring them as they streamed down her face. “Don’t you see that you are a paradox? I loved you as you were, and forcing you to leave the Jedi would have made you a different man.”

Obi-Wan’s face softened as he realized what she had sacrificed so that he might follow his dreams.

“And how could I ask you to give up so much for me when I wasn’t even sure you cared for me in return?”

He looked at her sharply. “Could you not tell how I felt?”

“No. One minute you were exceptionally devoted, the next impartial and stoic. Whatever your feelings, you guarded them well.”

Obi-Wan had never experienced such personal conflict in all his life. He wanted to tell Satine everything, but how could he confess his heart, then walk away from her again? Either choice he made would cause her more pain, and that was the last thing he wanted.

“I am not asking you to give up your duties, Obi. I just can’t play these games with you any longer. If you ever cared for me, please set me free.”

Her words devastated him. She was right; he had given up everything for his service to the Force. Here before him stood the only earthly desire he had ever truly wanted. He had no home, no family, no attachments, only constant war and his Jedi compatriots. He suddenly realized that she was not confusing nor intoxicating nor blinding. She was his passion; she was the tenderness his life lacked, the companionship he would never know. Overwhelmed by his feelings, he turned to look out over the sparkling city. “We have spent our lives not speaking our hearts for fear of abandoning our duty. We never once stopped to think of the comfort it might bring to know someone was thinking of us out there in the galaxy.”

Satine thought her heart would break. She had never heard him speak such beautiful, personal words.

“You leave tomorrow, do you not?” His voice was low and mournful.

“I do.”

“It may be years before we see each other again.”

This was the heavy thought that had been stranded between them all night. Her obligations would reclaim her in the morning. She had spent this last night on Coruscant with Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan to lighten her heart, but all it had done was remind her that she was alone. “Please, Obi,” she whispered. “If we must turn and face this lonely solitude once more…” Emotions made the words catch in her throat. “Please don’t send me back into the world without the truth…I must know your heart…”

In one swift motion Obi-Wan closed the distance between them, ran his hand up her neck into her hair, and, pulling her to him, pressed his lips to hers. It was like stars bursting in the darkness. Years of repression and denial shattered in one instant as the Jedi broke his code and kissed the Duchess he had loved all his life. His self-control melted as she returned his passionate raptures, pulling him closer and closer, her hands running through his auburn hair, her hips pressed against his. He could not hide from her any longer. Satine was the most remarkable, fierce, intelligent woman he knew. He would never again leave her in doubt of his affections.

“I love you, Satine. I’ve always loved you.”

Her vibrant blue eyes became tender. The left corner of her mouth curled into a slight smile. She reached out and ran a hand along his brow down to his jaw. She saw him shudder and remembered that Jedi were deprived of physical affections. His soft blue eyes looked vulnerable but she could see he had made up his mind. Gently she caressed his lips, running a thumb along their enticing curve, reveling in his hypersensitivity. “My champion,” she whispered.

He kissed her again, letting his lips linger on hers, the last bit of his Jedi resolve dissipating. His arm went around her waist and he pulled her tightly against him, his kiss soft and deep. She yielded to him completely. “Tonight I am no Jedi,” he whispered. “Tonight I belong only to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished part 1 of my longer fic that sort of ties into this one. It's called The Dark Side of Obi-Wan Kenobi and chapter 4 specifically references _A Jedi's Resolve_. I'd love for you to check it out and let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [Click to Read:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10591950/chapters/23414190)  
>  **  
>  [ The Dark Side of Obi-Wan Kenobi Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10591950/chapters/23414190)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to hear your feedback on _A Jedi's Resolve_ as well. Kudos and comments welcome!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
